Percy Jackson and the Goblet of Fire
by goo761
Summary: Percy and the gang have been accepted to Hogwarts. When Percy is entered in the Triwizard Tournament, who knows what mayhem will ensue? Written in collaboration with pandagirl12. Slight discarding of timeline book events.
1. Belated Letters

**A/N- My friend and I wrote this together. I hope you like our first attempt at a crossover! Please read and review, and remember- Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames, please!**

** PERCY'S POV**

I was hanging around in the Poseidon cabin with Tyson, fooling around, when the Iris-message fountain came on. Some old guy with an awesome beard was talking to me. He was saying something about wizards and muggles, whatever they were, and some school called Hogwarts. I mean seriously, who calls a school Hogwarts? Oh, wait… I think he wanted me to answer. Darn ADHD!

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I said, a bit sheepishly.

"Ah yes, Mr. Jackson. I am here to inform you that you have been accepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am sorry for the late acceptance, but I'm afraid I tried to owl you, but they could not get over the border, and the owls you saw outside, you shooed away, thinking they were from Athena."

"Athena!" I said. "How do you-"

"Ah, Mr. Jackson. I know everything. I know that you are the- _a_ Son of Poseidon, and I know about your quest to rid the world of Kronos. I think that our education would help you learn."

"But- you mean I'm a wizard? I could learn magic?" I gasped, trying to understand what he was talking about.

"Yes, you and every other demigod out there. For a reason we don't understand, being a demigod qualifies you to perform magic. Four children of Hecate were the original founders of Hogwarts. The satyrs are also qualified, although they are usually more limited to plant magic. Unfortunately, most demigods refuse, die, or never get their letter. However, just recently I have, with some help from a child of Hecate under the employ of the school, figured out how to use these Iris-message thingies. We have sent this message to every child currently at Camp Half-Blood within the age of 11 and 17. Now, go talk to your friends- I think they are waiting for you."

**GROVER'S POV**

I was going out to dinner, riding the usual wave of hungry campers. Normally I would be at the front of the pack, but today's news had taken me by storm. I didn't know what to make it, and from the voices currently coming from the campfire, nobody else did either. As we all sat down, Chiron called for our attention.

"As you know, Albus Dumbledore has Iris-messaged every camper between the ages of 11 and 17. He wants you to come to his school, which teaches magic. I think that this is a great opportunity to learn, but I also think that it should be up to you whether or not you want to go." Chiron said.

I noticed that the Hecate cabin were nodding their heads and looking smug, like they'd known about this all along.

"I suggest that you use the free talk period after dinner to discuss this offer. Please report to me once you have made your decision, preferably by the end of the week. Camp dismissed."

Once dinner was over, I went over to the Poseidon cabin, where the rest of the gang was already gathered. We were deep in conversation about this situation, when suddenly a cloaked figure walked into the room.

**A/N- So what do you think? Who do you think the cloaked figure is? If we get enough reviews about it, you guys might change our minds on who it is! Click that review button right below and tell us! Sorry for the short first chapter, but we wanted to end with a cliffhanger.**


	2. Discovering America

**A/N: Hey, it's pandagirl12 this time. I hope you like the chapter I wrote. Sorry for a short chapter.**

**Harry POV**

A few minutes after everyone settled into the start-of-term feast, Dumbledore stood up and started to speak. "Attention students. This year witches and wizards from America will be arriving to learn at Hogwarts." Everyone started to talk. Ron, who was sitting beside me said, "America? Where is that?" Hermione answered him, "America is across the ocean, on the other side of the world. I hear that there is a camp for _special_ students called Camp Half-Blood there." Before Ron could say anything, Dumbledore continued to speak, "These students will be coming from Camp Half-Blood, which is located on Long Island Sound." Hermione looked smug, Ron just grumbled. "For many years, we have kept the existence of the Greek gods and their _children _a secret, but no more will that be a secret. These new students are called demigods or half bloods, as they are the offspring of a mortal and a god or goddess. In fact, the original four founders of Hogwarts were demigods. Please welcome the new students with open-arms and know that _some_ of them may not be as advanced in magic as you'd think. Thank you, and let the feast begin!" As soon as he sat down, every one started talking.

**Hermione POV**

As soon as Dumbledore sat down, every one started talking. However, I started talking to Harry, as Ron looked overwhelmed by the news. "Isn't this great, Harry? We'll get to have new learning opportunities from them!" He didn't reply. "Harry?"

Still no reply. "HARRY!" I shouted. "Oh sorry Hermione, but I was looking at the Hufflepuff table as the students all look very smug as if they've known this all along," Harry said. Sure enough, I looked over to the Hufflepuff table where the students were all looking smug. I then glanced over at the teachers' table to see what they made of this news. I noticed Dumbledore talking animatedly to Snape who was looking more smug than usual and wearing a long black hooded cloak. He left shortly after talking to Dumbledore. Oh well, it's not like he was going anywhere, or visiting the new students, right? RIGHT? I considered following him to where he was going, but I really did not want to lose house points on my first day.

**A/N: Once again, what do you think? Tell us in a review. Any guesses on where Snape is going? *Tee hee* Chapter 3 is going to be up REALLY soon. ~pandagirl12~**


	3. The Sorting

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I can't give you a timeline on the next chapter, but we'll try not to make you wait too long. **

**Percy's POV**

We were all waiting for Dumbledore. He'd said he would come by around now to pick us up, using Side-Along Appa-something. Looking over everybody in front of the Big House, I realized how many people there were. Of course, some kids had opted to stay behind at camp, but the majority had decided to come to Hogwarts. All my friends were here- Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, and the rest. After the cloaked figure had arrived, we were all scared it'd turn out to be a monster or something, but it was just someone from Hogwarts. However, just wasn't really the word. Apparently, his name was Severus Snape, and he was _nasty_. He said he worked at Hogwarts, and he had been sent to tell us that Dumbledore was coming to pick us up in a few days. That would have been okay, except for the fact that he'd said it with a sneer on his face, making it clear that he thought we were just young, dumb children who wouldn't understand the "big" words he was using. I hated him already.

Whoops! I broke out of my internal musing to find that Dumbledore had arrived. I quickly walked over to Dumbledore, where we were told to hold hands by a strict-looking woman. She and Dumbledore divided us up into two groups, and they each took one. Then they _pirouetted. _I would have laughed, but suddenly we were in an airless space, and it felt as if I was being squeezed to death. Just as Suddenly, we were in front of a huge castle.

"Everybody, please head down the road!" shouted the lady, who in addition to looking like she wouldn't take any nonsense, also didn't sound like she would. We all headed down the dirt path. When we arrived at the castle, I couldn't hold back a gasp. It was even bigger than it had looked from far away! We walked inside, where a long hallway stood in front of us. Suddenly a faded _thing _swooped in front of us.

"Ooh, newbies!" it cackled. "Peeves! Get out of here!" shouted Dumbledore. The thing swooped away. "Sorry, that was one of our ghosts. He's a poltergeist." explained Dumbledore. I looked around. Most of the older kids were unfazed, having all been on quests, but some of the 10- and 11-year olds looked scared. I edged over to give them some reassurance. When I looked up again, Dumbledore was taking us down the hallway; to a place he called the Great Hall. There, he said, we would be sorted into four different houses, which we would go to lessons with. The houses sounded a lot like the cabins at camp, and when I reminded everyone of this, they seemed to cheer up considerably. Then, we entered the Great Hall. There was no turning back now.

**Harry's POV**

A few days after Dumbledore's announcement, the new students arrived. It was right before dinner, and we knew they were coming because Dumbledore and McGonagall were gone from the teacher's table. Right before they came in, Dumbledore magically projected his voice, from outside the Great Hall, to appear inside.

"The new students are coming. Please remember what I told you earlier, and watch their Sorting patiently." Then the doors opened and they entered. They were all different ages, and it looked like they were mostly 1st to 6th years. Dumbledore brought the Sorting Hat over to them and the Sorting began. It was like the 1st years' sorting, except the Sorting hat didn't sing a song. The first person up was

"Chase, Annabeth!" She was put almost instantly in Ravenclaw. After that, I kind of zoned out for a bit. It was weird though; the kids all seemed to be in groups- maybe by who their god-parent was? These shifty looking kids all got put in Slytherin, and these kids who all had plants growing out of their shoes were put in Hufflepuff. The weirdest bunch was the kids with horns and hooves. I was puzzled for a second, but then Hermione told me they were satyrs, who were half goat, half human. They were mostly put in Hufflepuff, too. It was strange, you could sort of tell who the leaders were, and all the campers went quiet like they did at my Sorting. This Percy kid was put in Gryffindor, and he looked about my age, and pretty nice too. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ron and I all thought he'd be alright to have in our dorm. Annabeth was another one of those everybody-goes-quiet kids, and a satyr named Grover. A girl named Thalia, who seemed to be even more important than Percy, got put in Gryffindor too. She was pretty, but a couple of years older than us. Some really mean and strong looking kids were put in Gryffindor, but luckily they all seemed to be either not our age or girls. Then the Sorting was over, and we all headed back to the common rooms. The Sorting had taken so long that we'd all eaten while we watched. I couldn't wait to get to know the new kids, but I was so tired that I fell right asleep as soon as we got back to the dorm. I'd have to check them out in the morning.

**A/N: Next chapter, the two groups will meet each other. Should be interesting!**


End file.
